The present invention relates to a combination lock for suitcase, particularly a knockdown type which can be assembled simply.
The present invention mainly involves assembly of combination lock, particularly an improvement on the structure of combination lock to make the assembly easy and simple. Therefore, the description below would refer mainly to the structure of combination lock with respect to its assembly, and particularly on the housing body and front plate.
Generally the prior arts are of sophisticated structures involving complicated and time-consuming assembly works, improvement on production efficiency of which is not easy, particularly on assembly of front plate, operating mechanism and code setting elements.
The present invention is an improvement on the applicant's prior art, a combination locking device for suitcase under the U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,809, that eliminates the complicated procedures for assembly of housing body and front plate, and also eliminates the inconvenience involved in riveting of operating mechanism, sliding member and coupling frame.